Forbiden Attractions
by I LOVE KAREN
Summary: Can Harry help Bellatrix put the past behind him, will he get over Siruis rated m for slash pairing HPBL


**Forbidden Attractions **

Sorry this is my first fan fic if you don't it please review and tell your complaints to make it better.

It only switches point of views in rated "m" scenes for a ladies point of view of things.

Harry, 17 years old, was walking from the Three Broomsticks when he heard it. Screams and sobbing. He quickly rounded a corner and saw a witch about to get raped by a wizard.

"You can't fight my Imperius for long! You will finally give me pleasure, you virgin bitch!" yelled the man.

He was about to plunge into her when Harry shouted,"Sectumsempra!" Blood splatter the wall as a cut appeared from his chest. The man staggered backwards before taking out his wand and firing a killing curse at him. Harry dodged it and fired a stunner at him, which hit him, and he fell down. Harry walked towards the sobbing witch. She sensed his movement and backed as far away as possible. He casually sat down next to her as she scooted to a far corner.

"Who are you?" Harry asked her quietly. He was aware that the witch wore no clothing. The witch didn't reply but only whimpered.

"Who are you?" He repeated. Getting no reply he got up and went to the limp body.

"Lumos," he said and his wand ignited Harry looked down at the body and gasped. It was Rudolphus Lestrange. But that couldn't mean that she was-. He turned toward the witch. He saw her face. It was Bellatrix Lestrange! The murderer of his godfather Sirius Black, and the only person he could have ever call family. He should have been filled with hatred, not what he was feeling now as he stared deep into her beautiful violet eyes and a connection was made between the two.

He took off his cloak and wrapped it around her. He easily picked her up and carried her to Honeydukes where he found the secret passageway to Hogwarts. He covered them in his Invisibility Cloak and climbed down the steps and made his way along the tunnel and then climbed up more steps. After he was out of the witch's head he went straight to the seventh floor where he found a stretch of blank wall opposite an enormous tapestry of Banabas the Barmy being clubbed by trolls. He walked passed it three times and a door materialized. He opened it and the inside look like a normal house with a bedroom, a kitchen, a walk-in closet, and bathrooms. He deposited Bellatrix on the bed and went to fetch her some clothes. He got her a red sweater (a bra too), a black leather skirt (under garments included) and black boots that reached up to her knees. Harry first took away the cloak showing off her body. He applied the bra first concealing their beauty then put on the rest of her under garments. He gently helped her into her sweater and skirt. He picked up her boots and put them on her. Harry summoned an 8-foot mirror and Bellatrix stared at her reflection. The sweater hugged her slim but curvy figure the skirt and boots showed very little cleavage. Almost at once Bellatrix burst into tears. Harry went and sat besides her pulling her to his chest. He comforted her and spoke soft words to her. After about half and hour she stopped long enough for Harry to ask

"What's the matter Bellatrix?"

"I-I r-ran away," she said between hiccups.

"From who?"

V-vo-voldemort," Bellatrix flinched as she said the name.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head and began to cry again. After an hour of comforting her she fell asleep. Harry laid her down on the bed, wrapping the covers over her body. He got up and began making food for her. He left the food on the table and lay down beside Bellatrix. She began to twist and turn uncontrollably. Harry wrapped his arms around her and her shaking subsided as she pressed against him. Harry soon fell asleep with Bellatrix in his arms.

Harry awoke several hours later with Bellatrix staring at him with what he proclaimed as tenderness. She looked away when he turned to her.

"So…" Harry began as he sat up," do you want to talk about it now?"

Bellatrix sat up.

"Where do you want me to start?"

"How about the beginning." He said.

"Ok I was twenty-two when I met my husband. He put me under the Imperius curse so he could make me marry him. Then he made me join the Death Eaters. He tried over and over to get me into bed with him but Voldemort took a special liking to me and made sure that Rudolphus kept his hands to himself. I tried fighting the curse but they weakened me by torture. Even with the curse I wouldn't kill people. They tried making me kill the Longbottoms but I wouldn't so they used the Cruciatus Curse on them until they lost their minds and left me there. I was convicted for the crimes and was put in Azkaban. I didn't go insane because I knew it wasn't me that tortured the Longbottoms. When Voldemort got his powers back he broke us out.

I wouldn't come so he used the Imperius Curse on me. He planned the whole Ministry incident. I tried not killing Sirius but Voldemort wanted him dead. I just stunned him. I didn't mean for him to fall into the veil-"she broke off and started crying again and Harry began to comfort her. After she was finished she told him the rest was that Rudolphus couldn't contain himself. She broke free and ran away. Rudolphus eventually caught her and was about to fill his wishes to take her.

"But that's not what I want to talk about," Bellatrix said," I want to know if you believe me."

"I believe you," Harry said without hesitation.

Bellatrix eyes sparkled.

"Now it's only you," she said amused.

"Me, what?" he asked.

"It's only you that has seen my body without clothing," she said simply making Harry blush.

"Next time try not to be so beautiful and then maybe my eyes wouldn't linger," he retorted causing her to blush just as deeply.

She bent her head to kiss him but he met her halfway. The kiss was just a touch before they both pulled away. Harry didn't know how but before he knew it they were kissing as if glued together by mouth.

"Wait," Harry said pulling away," I'm going to fast."

"How's that?" Bellatrix asked.

"Because if we had kept going I would have thrown you on the table and taken you right now."

"oh… I don't mind,' she said softly.

Harry was taken aback.

"I want to but you still need to recover," he said as he picked her up and took her to the chair," Eat now I got some things to handle."

"Don't be long," she called after him as he exited the Room of Requirements. He went back to alleyway where he found Bellatrix. Her husband was still stunned. Harry picked him up and took him to Dumbledore. As he reached the gargoyle and said 'Cockroach Clusters' he left Rudolphus by the door when Dumbledore said enter.

"Harry! What a surprise! To what do I owe this occasion to?" he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I found evidence." Harry said calmly.

"Of what?" he asked.

That Bellatrix is innocent." Harry stated.

" Ah- but where is this evidence of yours?"

"Right outside your door."

"What!"

Harry used a levitate charm to bring Rudolphus inside.

"Ennervate," Harry said.

Rudolphus opened his eyes and looked around.

"Oh, damn where is she?" he asked when he found out where he was.

"Safe," Harry replied and he conjured up a cup filled with what looked like water.

"Here." Rudolphus didn't hesitate to down it.

"Now, can you tell us something's about my dear Bella?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Did you control her with the Imperius Curse?"

"Yes."

"Did you make her join the Death Eaters?"

"Yes."

"Did she torture the Longbottoms into insanity?"

"No, I did." He said with a smile.

"That's all," Harry turned toward Dumbledore," is that proof enough?"

"Yes by tomorrow morning every wizard and witch shall know that Bellatrix is innocent." Dumbledore said.

"Try not and let Voldemort know," Harry said.

"I can't say that this information may not leak out but I'll try."

"Thank you," he said and left.

He went back to the Room of Requirements and stepped into it. Bellatrix was still at the table crying. He went to her and wrapped his arms around her. She started struggling.

"It's only me Bella," he told her gently.

"I thought you were gonna get Dumbledore," she cried.

"No, I promise to all life of magic that I will never leave, betray, or stop loving you," he said and then he began to glow.

"Do you know what you just did?" she asked dumbfounded.

"A Wizard's Oath," he said.

"You know if you break it you will die."

Harry shrugged," it's worth it."

And he kissed her outing all his emotions in it hoping for her to feel what he felt. Bellatrix almost melted into him. They only stopped to breathe.

"Whoa…that was…" Bellatrix started.

"Amazing," Harry finished.

Soon they fell asleep cuddled in each other's arms.

The next morning Harry read the Daily Prophet and yelled, "Your free!" Bellatrix, who was in the bathroom, came out with only a robe on and her wand out.

"What?" she asked him.

"Your free," he said again and handed her the Prophet. On the front page it read:

**Bellatrix Innocent**

She read it and began to cry.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

Bellatrix shook her head.

"Thank you," she sobbed before leaping on him. Her robe had fallen off and she was completely naked as she kissed him.

"Why aren't you dressed?"

"Well, your so good at dressing me I thought that maybe you could do it again "

Harry shrugged and took her into the walk-in closet. He picked out a white bra and white undergarments, a white cashmere sweater, white leather pants, and white trainers.

"All white?" she asked him.

"Well, it brings out your eyes." He said before kissing her. He led her out of the room and to Hogsmeade where they went to The Three Broom sticks to meet Ron and Hermion. They were already there so Harry went behind them and said," Haven't o taught you to watch your surroundings." they both jumped.

"Harry!" They both said and Hermione hugged him.

"Wait, be still there's a Death Eater following you," Ron said nastily," the one that killed Sirius, the one that fooled the Ministry."

"Oh, you guys haven't met my girlfriend have you?" he asked as he kissed Bellatrix.

"What!" they both yelled causing half the bar to look at them.

"You mean to tell us that your going out with Bellatrix Lestrange, isn't she married, and didn't she kill Sirius, her own cousin!" Ron shouted.

"Yes, no, and kind of," Harry said answering all his questions.

Harry told them the story; Bellatrix couldn't bear to say it again.

They both were stunned.

"oh…"was all they could mange until Hermione popped the question they all wanted to know.

"Wait Harry isn't she a little bit old for you?"

"Well only by 20 years, she is 37."

"umm…that kind of weird, I mean I already knew you liked older women when you dated Cho but really Harry." Ron said.

"I love her that is all that matters,' he said kissing her again.

"Anyway I'll see you in a little bit Harry love I got to get your belated birthday present," she told him smiling. Harry blushed he had forgotten he turned 17 three weeks ago.

"So guys what do you think?" Harry asked staring at the door Bellatrix just exited out of.

"I think your insane mate, you sure you are really Harry?" Ron asked.

"Ron! What he is trying to say is that it will take time to get used to that's all," she said glaring at Ron.

"Well at least you told the truth," Harry said sighing," come on let's go."

Three hours later he returned to his house in the Potter Manor. He was going to take a bath when he heard the shower already on. He took out his wand and went inside the bathroom. He saw Bellatrix and put away his wand. He snuck up behind her. He started kissing her neck. She turned and Harry almost jumped back. She looked 20 years younger but it didn't stop Harry.

"Is this my birthday present my dear Bella?" he asked her.

"No, this is just half," she told him in the most beautiful voice Harry had ever heard.

"Anyway Dumbledore said I should do this because he is hiding me so I'm gonna go to Hogwarts with you," she said.

"Mmm… your skin is so soft, he caressing her hand.

"Yeah I looked like this before Azkaban." she said.

"Mmm… and you taste so good," kissing her neck." And your lips are softer and so luscious your like a veela you gonna make me faint."

Bellatrix moaned as Harry started licking every part of her body. To her lips, to neck, to breast, to stomach, and even lower… Bellatrix gasped as Harry's tongue went deeper into her softness. His tongue darted in and out. Bellatrix who was about to climax pulled away and said," wait, Harry I don't know what to do." she blushed.

"It's okay you will learn what I'm doing now is called foreplay."

**Bellatrix P.O.V.**

At least, thank god, he seemed to know exactly what to do. He was gentle with her, his hands patient with her shrinking flesh.

His own fully clad body covering her now, his leg thrown over her to keep her still, his hands resumed their exploring- his fingers brushing like fire against her skin.

She felt his mouth on her breast, lips and tongue teasing her nipples until she groaned, a muted, incoherent sound, and at the same time, taking her by surprise his hands moved lower.

"Don't, love- don't cross your legs against me. Your body is so beautiful you've no need to be ashamed of it…"

He kissed her hair and eyes and face and the pulse that beat in the hollow of her throat and then her breast again until she was flushed and shaking with recurrence of the same wild thoughtless emotions that swept over her before when he had held her and kissed her the last time, up in Hogwarts.

Suddenly his hands were between her thighs, stroking the soft inner skin very gently, moving upward- she gave an instinctive, incoherent cry as his fingers found her and he muffled it against his mouth.

"Be still love- I'll be gentle- just be still now-"

He spoke to her as softly and coaxingly as if she were a mare to be tamed and gentled for her first mounting, and after awhile she forgot who she was and who he was and gave in, letting his fingers have their way, her body writhing and straining upward against his, aching for something she couldn't yet understand or recognize until she found it at last: her arms going upward to hold him closer, closer, her body straining against his until she came floating, shuddering back to reality, her eyes flying open.

She was aware, without actually seeing them, of the greenness of his eyes, the shape and texture of his lips against her as he kissed her tenderly, caressingly, his arms now holding her cradled against him.

"Oh God," she started to whisper, "I didn't know…"

"You don't know- not yet, my love," he told her softly.

"There's more. You're going to undress me now."

"I- I can't"

"Yes, you can. There's nothing to be afraid of, you know that now, don't you? And you've come too far to back off…"

But in the end, because her fingers were shaking and clumsy, he had to help her. Bellatrix kept her eyes closed until he forced her to look at him.

"My body isn't half as mysterious as yours is," he teased her. "You have the advantage, love, of being able to keep your feelings better hidden."

"Oh!" she said softly, half-afraid, when he put her hand on him; and he laughed.

"Is that all you have to say? You were more vocal a short while ago."

"Oh, don't! I- you make me feel- I am embarrassed, I suppose. Is that so strange?"

"All right, love- I won't rush you. Let's start from the top. Touch me- or aren't you curious any longer?"

Shyly, hesitantly, she reached out with both hands and put them against his chest, under the skirt he still wore, running her fingers along muscles that ridged under them. He turned onto his side and began kissing her again, his fingers moving very lightly over the skin of her back and thighs.

This time, when she found her breath again, she became bolder, she found herself wanting to touch him, wanting to become familiar with this hard man's body as he was with hers. Her hands moved impatiently, pulling the shit away from him, finding muscles that moved under her fingers, and then finally, more slowly, over his flat, hard-muscled belly, feeling them stiffen and catch his breath.

The knowledge that she, with her untaught hands, could excite him as much as he'd excited her, made her brave. Her hand slipped lower, hesitated, and then touched, held him.

"Oh, Bella!" he half-groaned, and then added more lightly, "There- that wasn't too bad, was it? No- don't take your hand away, not yet- not until I've you what to do with it when you have it-"

His hand taught her the motion and he began kissing her again; hard and almost brutally this time.

She felt him nudge her over onto her back and her hands dropped away from him as his tongue started to trace patterns over her flesh, making it tingle. This time, she let him part her thighs without a murmur, and his hands were gentle between them.

She felt the molding of his body against hers, the hardness and impatience of him, and she was suddenly as tired of waiting as he was.

"I don't want to be a virgin any longer. I want to know, Harry-"

"All right love, all right- let's put an end to your damned virginity then-"

His knees were between her thighs, holding them apart. His hands held hers, and she felt his body rest against hers for a moment before it was lifted, poised, and then, as he began to penetrate her, his mouth stopped her moans.

He was gentle at first, as he'd promised, and very slow- lulling her into an almost-security until that final, terrible thrust like a knife inside her, making her body heave up ward in agony, her scream lost and muffled against his encroaching lips. He stayed inside her without moving, embedded in her, his body a part of hers, and then, in another minute he began to move again, inexorably and steadily, ignoring her struggles which gave way, gradually, as the pain lessened and finally disappeared, to a kind of stunned complaisance.

Why had he changed so fast, from gentleness to that final, fierce hurt? Bellatrix lay under him, panting, her eyes open and staring up into his face until he released her wrists and told her to put her arms around him.

"You- but you hurt me!" she whispered accusingly, even while she was already obeying him, her arms clinging to him.

"It'll never hurt again, love- it'll only get better…" she felt his hands on her breasts- his movements quickened, and then suddenly her body was moving with his, matching his pace and his rhythms, and she was discovering that he was right- there was no more pain; only the urgent, driving motion of his body as he took her with him.

Lying there against him with his arms still around her, holding her closely, she thought, Nothing can ever be the same again- nothing, and then listening to the sound of his quickened breathing, Now I know what it is, to have a man- this is what it's like…

It felt strange to remember that only a few weeks ago he had been cold, hard and rather frightening- a man she had disliked and mistrusted; and tonight, he was her lover. Bellatrix found herself wondering about all the other women he must have had, might have made love to as tenderly as he had made love to her. Had it been this way with that woman his friend Ron had said was Cho? And then while he still held her cradled in his arms she felt him begin to move within her again, and she did not want to think of anything but the fact that he wanted her, and he had made it wonderful and not at all frightening, and he must love her, he must, or he would not hold her this way, kissing her softly, calling her "love."

Her hands slipped down his back and felt the tensing and untensing of his muscles- up again to touch the long hair at the back of his neck and curled against her fingers.

Very gradually, Bellatrix felt the cadence of his breathing and his thrusting into increase, and by instinct; she matched his movements to his. She felt again the now familiar warmth and pulsing in her loins and her own body's arching twisting movements as he took her to forgetfulness and fulfillment and back.

And afterwards she was so weak, her limbs so lifeless that she hardly the strength left to return his kisses or to protest when he used their damp clothing and sponged her hot, perspiring body very gently- the cold wetness making her gasp as he drew the damp cloth across her breast, over her belly, and even between her thighs.

Long after, when he had fallen asleep after their fifth time, she began wondering again if he had pleasured others as he had her. She told herself not to worry and she would find the answers out soon enough…

(A/n: hope you liked it this is my first chapter and please review with and questions or comments leading to the second chapter. Thanks again.)


End file.
